Hikaru Nanase
is the one of the main characters in Project Cygnus. He is an android bounty hunter and the part of Daito's existence that maintained the balance between Momoha and her half-brother Minasa, his childhood friend. He has knowledge about Kyosuke's spirit that lies inside of Momoha's right eye. He formerly own his PlaWrestler named Raiju. Personal Profile and Favorites Personal Profile *Nickname: Hikaru-sama, *First Meeting: Complete Daito, Kenshi, Ritsuka, Clark, Yumeto and Hibiki's main route, and it requires accessed via the second door from the right at the gate *Hobbies: Cleaning and household chores *Favorite Foods **Likes: Minestrone, Tempura, iced tea and Petit Gâteau **Hates: Raw fishes *Favorite Color: Purple or violet *Favorite Style: Everything (especially Formal) *Music: Acid jazz *Sport: Karate and shooting *Ending requirement: 65,800 (Normal) or 80,800 (True) **Good/Romantic: Choice 12 right answers to save Hikaru before Raiju went berserk. Favorites *Foods: Everything (you can give any food to Hikaru to increase his affection faster) *Gifts: Whatever (but don't give Rabbit/Dog/Whale stuffed toys, Sunflower/Pansy/Poppy flowers, Cedarwood/Sandalwood/Sea Mist perfumes, any glasses or neckties) *Birthday/Christmas Gifts: Replica Western Pistols (win 1000 points), Wolf Fang Necklace (win 1500 points). *Favorite Places: Violet Dawn Bay, Amusement Park (Whatever Hikaru likes), any restaurants, Cinema (any kinds of genres), Event Hall (any events, especially Christmas event), Museum (Western figures, Cinderella) Appearance Hikaru is a human-made android takes the appearance of a handsome young man, due to being artificial human. He has a spiky Mauve hair, a violet cowboy hat that covers his eyes, and a large dark purple Native American poncho covering most of his body down to his knees. Underneath is a lavender midriff bottom up shirt, a lilac violet vest and a purple wristbands. He wears lavender grey jeans with a brown handgun holster and purple cowboy boots to match his poncho. He is tall and has a fair white complexion with small mole on the left side of his lips. Hikaru is almost always seen carrying HKR-65h (Highlighter Kerberus Revolver-65), a cowboy pistol that shoots a lightning bolt energy blast. Without his poncho, he is shown to be very muscular and has multiple purple roses tattoos that range from the sides of his chest to his shoulders and down his arms and abdomen. He bears a silver ring earrings and a wolf tooth necklace. He also has "tender dark violet eyes" as described by Momoha and bears sharp tiger teeth and a small mole on the left side of his mouth. In other word, Hikaru and Daito were have a strong similarity in appearance and hairstyle, but Daito has a maroon hair and vermilion eyes. In Hikaru's good ending in both game and anime, Hikaru takes up the appearance of his childhood friend Minasa. However, he begins to resemble a younger version of his appearance himself rather than Minasa with long dark mauve hair, which was something he mentioned would happen as his consciousness and a last data of DNA became permanently implemented into Minasa's body. Hikaru's most notable feature is his surprisingly deep and masculine voice, deeper than even Black Satan's, despite of being voiced by Takashi Kondou and his good-looking pretty face. Personality Hikaru is a bounty hunter, who shown to be very mature among modelers (like Hibiki), and even humans, and robots as well, to an extent. He is very passive in most conversations, usually taking things literally and misunderstanding certain sayings, leaving Momoha to explain things to her. He maintains a calm and overprotective demeanor throughout the entire game, even he use his PlaWrestler Raijuu during fights, except for when Momoha and Daito were in sudden danger. Despite his laid-back attitude, he is deeply conflicted about his romantic feelings for Momoha, and his duty to keep Raijuu in check. Hikaru is also very caring about those around him and often watching over them from the hills. He seen Raiju and Ryuenjin share a casual friendship, due to Momoha and Daito's relationship. When Momoha confides in Hikaru about the perfect men in her life (in their respective routes), Hikaru usually talks about them with understanding and neutrality, in order to help Momoha in build her relationships with them. PlaWres Info Etymology : means 'seven', and means 'shallow'. So, Nanase means 'seven shallows' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nanase. : is a Japanese and means 'light' or 'shine' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hikaru. So, his name means 'seven shallow light.' Songs The Japanese musical artist, Hironobu Kageyama, has participated in several theme songs for the character Hikaru Nanase. Hikaru's fictional voice actor, Osamu Nobunaga, has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Theme songs *'Just for You' (Romantic Ending theme song) *'Cold Rain' (Bad Ending theme song) *'For Ever~' (Drama CD theme song) *'We Were Angels' (Anime ending theme song) Image songs *'Love Letter ~You Will Be My Angel~' Trivia *According to personal profile in Studio Cygnus 15th Anniversary Datebook: **Hikaru is an only android created by Hector Rojo to be his servant and Minasa's childhood friend before managed to escape with Raiju and hands over to Momoha. **Hikaru's zodiac sign is Scorpio. **Hikaru's favorite hobbies in his human are cleaning and household chores. **Hikaru's favorite type of music is acid jazz. **Hikaru's favorite foods are Minestrone, Tempura and iced tea, while his favorite dessert is Petit Gâteau. **Hikaru hates raw fishes so much that makes him feel sick. **Hikaru's favorite sports are karate and shooting. *Hikaru's height in Minasa's body is 180cm, a two centimeters taller than Daito and Kenshi. Also, a third tallest main character, preceded by Ritsuka Sanjou. *Hikaru's age in Minasa's body is 22 years old, a 5 years older than Momoha and an oldest main characters in the game. *Hikaru has began to work as a janitor at Hakujitsu Senior High School after he revived in Minasa's body. *Hikaru's trademark weapon is HKR-65 Revolver, a cowboy pistol that he always used to shot a lightning energy blast to powering Raiju up. *His character design is based on Karl-Heinz Schneider from Captain Tsubasa. References Category:Characters Category:Project Cygnus characters Category:Project Cygnus main characters Category:Male characters Category:Project Cygnus series